Existing switching mechanism is usually applied with sliding switch or rotating switching, as it needs to slide or rotate the switching mechanism to realize switch, it is inconvenient to operate, especially when the switch mechanism is placed high. In Chinese patent database, it is published with a single point touch shower of utility model in Dec. 1, 2010, the application is the same application of the present invention; the single point touch shower includes a fixation unit, an outlet and a switching mechanism. The fixation unit is disposed with an inlet waterway to connect to the water resource. The outlet is connected to the fixation unit in swinging way, and is disposed with several outlet functions. the switching mechanism includes a first ratchet, a stop catch and a driving mechanism, the first ratchet is connected to the outlet in freely rotating way, the stop catch is connected to the first ratchet and the outlet to limit the first ratchet to rotate backwards, the driving mechanism is connected to the first ratchet and the fixation unit to change the relatively swinging between the outlet and the fixation unit to the relatively rotating between the first ratchet and the outlet, the switch of the several outlet functions is realized by the relatively rotating of the first ratchet and the outlet. The structure of the existing technology is complex, it needs improvement.